


Inny dzień, inna historia

by NocturneLover



Category: Lian Hearn - Tales of the Otori
Genre: AU (trochę), Feelings, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, polish, possible happy ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneLover/pseuds/NocturneLover
Summary: Lekkie AU, czyli co mogło zaistnieć pomiędzy Takeo (Tomasu) Otori, a mnichem ze świątyni w Terayamie, Makoto Kubo.





	Inny dzień, inna historia

**Author's Note:**

> Typowe fanfiction 'Well, I guess it's just me and my feelings…' - nie wiem czy wiele osób przeczytało ‘Opowieści rodu Otori’, a tym bardziej czy ktokolwiek posiliłby się, by szukać do tego fanfiction z wątkiem homoseksualnym w tle ;)
> 
> Napisane jeszcze przed przeczytaniem 'Krzyku czapli', czyli alternatywny koniec ‘W blasku księżyca’ z wątkiem fantasy (powiedzmy); póki co oneshot, może kiedyś powstanie część druga, chociaż nie sądzę :) Pisane również dla samej siebie, ale jeśli ktoś przeczyta, to cud, miód i orzeszki ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Oryginalnie zaczęte w grudniu i skończone 1 stycznia 2018

Makoto dowiedział się o przepowiedni i o moim nieślubnym dziecku z Yuki. Współczuł mi, a ja przeczuwałem również, że i on wierzy słowom wyroczni. Ubolewając nad losem mojego nienarodzonego dziecka, wspomniał o tym, że na pewno chciałem mieć wielu synów. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd wiedział o moich pragnieniach i dopiero wówczas uświadomiłem sobie jak dobrze zdążył mnie poznać. Nie byłem jednak  pewny czy ja wiedziałem o nim równie tyle ile on o mnie.

Wkrótce po przedyskutowaniu naszej obecnej sytuacji, pozostali wojownicy udali się do innych pokoi na spoczynek, bądź skierowali do stajni dopatrzeć koni. Zostałem z Makoto sam. Mimo, że zewsząd otaczali nas ludzie - z każdego zakamarku posiadłości słyszałem ciche westchnienia, szepty i rozmowy - miałem wrażenie, że wróciliśmy do tamtego zimowego wieczoru, gdy w podniszczonej chacie w pobliżu Terayamy pocieszaliśmy się nawzajem własną obecnością. W chwili, gdy oboje tego potrzebowaliśmy.

Rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze trochę o planach i strategii, lecz później zmieniliśmy temat, delektując się winem przyniesionym przez służącą. Choć nie przepadałem za piciem, teraz nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Czas zdawał się płynąć wolniej, aż w końcu Makoto zrobił coś, po czym nie mogłem się już otrząsnąć.

-Takeo. -spojrzał uważnie w moją stronę. -Gdybym tylko mógł dać ci dzieci, zrobiłbym to. Od razu. -powiedział, gdy trunek zdążył rozwiązać mu język.

-Nie mów tak. -odparłem, uśmiechając się słabo.

W myślach Makoto było coś zawstydzającego, co sprawiło, że bardziej niż wcześniej nie chciałem spoglądać mu w oczy. Byłem jednak pełen podziwu dla jego odwagi. Nie tylko myślał o tych słowach, ale również wypowiedział je na głos.

-Tak nie przystoi. -przytaknął Makoto, zgadzając się ze mną. -Wychowano mnie wśród wojowników, sam nim jestem. Ale ilekroć cię widzę, nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Westchnął rozmarzony, po czym powiedział:

-Nie jestem kobietą, a targają mną ich uczucia. Czuję się jakbym znów znalazł się wśród aktorów pana Fujiwary. Choć tym razem to nie tylko gra. Proszę, wybacz mi, Takeo, że obarczam cię takimi myślami. -dodał po chwili przepraszającym tonem. -Moje słowa zapewne napawają cię odrazą.

Istotnie, czułem pewne zgorszenie. Ale jego szczerość mi pochlebiała, jak i zaufanie, którym mnie obdarzał. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

-Nie. -rzekłem. -Cieszę się, że ufasz mi na tyle, by się tym ze mną podzielić. Nawet jeśli przemawia przez ciebie cień tutejszych trunków.  

-Twoje słowa są zbyt łagodne. Napieranie własnych uczuć komuś... do tego komuś tak ważnemu. -odparł Makoto, kręcąc głową. Przez chwile wyglądał jakby miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w połowie urwał i nie mógł znaleźć dalszych słów.

-Ja również żywię do ciebie uczucia. -powiedziałem, przełamując ciszę. -Obawiam się jednak, że nie są one tej samej natury co twoje. Niemniej wiedz, że jesteś mym najbliższym przyjacielem.

 _Którego niemal byłeś gotowy zabić_ , dodał jakiś niemiły głos w mojej głowie. Otrząsnąłem się. Czy naprawdę byłbym zdolny zabić Makoto? Nie powinienem okazywać żadnych słabości. Miałem zostać przywódcą Otori i prowadzić ludzi na wojny. A jednak nie mogłem powstrzymać myśli, że gdybym teraz podniósł ostrze na stojącego przede mną mężczyznę, zadrżałaby mi dłoń. Jak w czasach, kiedy nie potrafiłem jeszcze odbierać życia. Niejasna część mojej osoby pragnęła, bym stał się taki ponownie. I tego samego zapragnąłem nagle dla Makoto. _Mnich zasługuje na to, by nie plamić dłoni krwią_ , pomyślałem. 

Przymknąłem oczy, potrząsając lekko głową. Muszę przestać myśleć o tak irracjonalnych sprawach. Kiedy ponownie uchyliłem powieki, byłem już w pełni świadomy tego gdzie się znajduję i co spoczywało na moich barkach. Mimo to, nie miałem ochoty odprawić Makoto. Mnich miał lekko pochyloną głowę i wpatrywał się w ziemię. Dostrzegłem, że powoli zaczynają odrastać mu włosy. 

-Cieszę się, że bogowie przysłali cię do mnie. -rzekł w końcu Makoto.

-Bogowie, lub czysty przypadek. -odparłem, nie mogąc powstrzymać zadziornego tonu. Właśnie on sprawił, że Makoto podniósł twarz i spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

-Panie Otori?

-Wiem, że miłowanie osoby, której nie można mieć, jest udręką. -dodałem, wspominając jego wcześniejsze słowa. -Wybacz mi, przyjacielu, że nie umiem sprawić, byś mniej cierpiał. Mam jednak nadzieję, że pocieszysz się naszą przyjaźnią.

-Twoja przyjaźń jest dla mnie najwyższą nagrodą. -odparł niemal od razu. 

Powoli nudził mnie ten oficjalny ton i mimowolnie zatęskniłem znów do nocy w chacie, w której Makoto był gotów umrzeć. Rozmawialiśmy wówczas jak równy z równym, dokładnie według moich nauk z dzieciństwa. Nie byłem wtedy panem Otori, Makoto zaś nie był ani wojownikiem, ani tym bardziej mnichem. Byliśmy zwykłymi młodzieńcami próbującymi przetrwać do rana mroźną, zimową burzę. Ludźmi na skraju wyczerpania, dzielącymi się ze sobą wspomnieniami i nadziejami.

-Ja również cieszę się, że nasze drogi skrzyżowały się w taki sposób. -powiedziałem, choć brzmiało to jakbym mówił do siebie. Czułem jednak prawdziwą wdzięczność, że mam go teraz przy sobie za sprawą wielu przypadków.

-Makoto -powiedziałem nagle, gdy mnich spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. -Zapuść włosy.

Przez chwilę przypatrywał mi się w milczeniu.

-Dlaczego?

-Wiem, że powinieneś golić głowę wedle świątynnych zasad, ale czeka nas jeszcze długa droga. Zapuszczając włosy, zaprzysięgniesz lojalność wobec mnie. Ludzie przestaną także widzieć w tobie mnicha.

Wiedziałem o co go proszę, Makoto również. Miłowanie mężczyzny było jednak o wiele gorszym występkiem niż zapuszczenie włosów. W świątyni włosy posiadali jedynie młodzi uczniowie oraz wszelcy goście z miast i okolicznych wsi.

-W ten sposób bardziej oddasz mi wierność. To będzie nasz symbol. –dodałem.

Na myśl o kolejnej więzi, która mogła nas łączyć, oczy Makoto lekko zabłyszczały, ale nic nie powiedział. Opuścił głowę, wyglądając jakby kłócił się sam ze sobą. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na mnie łagodnie i rzekł:

-Uczynię to. Jeśli jednak kiedyś dane nam będzie się rozstać i powrócę do świątyni, opat zadecyduje, czy będę mógł je pozostawić, czy nie.

Przytaknąłem. _Jeśli_ oczywiście Makoto wróci do świątyni. Czekały nas jeszcze bitwy i choć wiedziałem, że mnich odznacza się nieprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami, bałem się, że może mnie opuścić i oddać życie w czasie walki. Nie chciałem tego. Nie mogłem jednak zabronić mu brać udziału w bitwach. Musiałem więc ofiarować swoje zaufanie i wiarę, że będzie stał u mojego boku do samego końca - w którym zwyciężę i przejmę władzę nad ziemiami klanu Otori. 

 

*

 

-Makoto, nie opuszczaj mnie. -powiedziałem, nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie pustki, którą miałby po sobie zostawić.

Nie tego spodziewałem się, gdy chciał dziś ze mną porozmawiać.

-Nie opuszczam cię. –szepnął, delikatnie gładząc moją okaleczoną dłoń. -Gdy myślałem, że umrzesz, obiecałem porzucić walkę i wrócić do świątyni w Terayamie. Zaniechać walk i już nigdy nie odebrać życia. Spróbować żyć według ideałów, które ciągle chowasz w swojej duszy.

Choć słowa Makoto bolały, cieszyłem się, że nie będzie już walczyć. Właśnie tego dla niego chciałem. Nie potrafiłem jednak zaakceptować jego odejścia.

- _Ona_ żyje, Takeo. -powiedział. -Wierzę w to. A ja nie zniósłbym myśli, że zawsze będę dla ciebie tylko przyjacielem. Zastępczym towarzystwem. Nie mogę żyć w świadomości, że nieważne jak wielkie byłyby do mnie twoje uczucia, na pierwszym miejscu zawsze wybrałbyś ją. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu pozwoliłbym ci na wszystko. -szepnął po chwili ciszy. -Myślałem, że jestem tak silny, ale teraz wiem, że nie mogę tego uczynić. Zbyt długo grałeś na mym sercu jak na instrumencie. Nie winię cię. -dodał, widząc moją posępną twarz. -Sam ci je ofiarowałem. Ale kiedy patrzę na ciebie i panią Shiraka- Otori -powiedział szybko.

Nabrał znów oddechu, a ja dałem mu szansę, by wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie rozterki.

-Sądzę, że moje serce więcej nie zniesie. Nie chciałbym, by pękło. Pragnę jedynie powrócić do świątyni i upewnić się, że postępuję słusznie. Modlić się, byś przywrócił pokój w Trzech Krainach. Nie opuszczam cię. –powtórzył cicho.

Patrzyłem na niego, przerażony tymi słowami. Słowami pożegnania. Nie chciałem ich. Nie teraz, gdy Makoto zrozumiał wreszcie moje wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Nie, gdy byliśmy sobie bliżsi niż wcześniej. W jednej chwili wezbrały we mnie wszystkie emocje.

-Kocham cię! -powiedziałem mu, chyba po raz pierwszy, wiedziony tajemniczym uczuciem. 

Nie odwracałem wzroku, czując palące mnie ze wstydu wnętrzności. Makoto nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia na moje słowa. Dostrzegłem jak zadrżały mu powieki, które szybko zamknął, obawiając się płaczu, który nie przystoi wojownikowi.

-Głupcze. -odparł nagle, jakby droczył się z dzieckiem. -Wiesz, przecież, że także cię kocham. Takeo. -szepnął, splatając palce naszych lewych dłoni. -Tomasu.

Tym razem to mnie opanowało wzruszenie. Szybko przełknąłem szloch, nie pozwalając, by wyszedł na światło dzienne. Moje usta opuściły zaś salwy śmiechu. _Czuję, że go pragnę_ , myślałem, wpatrując się w jego oczy. _Pragnę położyć się z nim, dzielić z Makoto rozkosz płynącą z naszych połączonych ciał_. Obaj byliśmy mężczyznami, jednym pierwiastkiem, a jednak nic mnie już nie powstrzymywało.

Naprawdę go kochałem. Nie byłem tylko pewny, czy jest to rodzaj miłości, której pragnął. Nie wiedziałem, czy kocham go tak samo jak Kaede. _Nie, przy niej było inaczej,_ upomniałem samego siebie. Nie czułem tego szaleńczego pożądania, które dawniej targało mną na myśl o mojej żonie. Nie przekonywałem siebie, że umrę, jeśli nie posiądę jego ciała. Wiedziałem jednak, że gdyby mi teraz odmówił, odczułbym wielki smutek. Smutek, na który najprawdopodobniej zasłużyłem.

To Makoto był przy mnie, gdy moje ciało trawiła trucizna. Trwałem na pograniczu życia, ale jego głos nawoływał mnie z otchłani. Wyrwał mnie z mrocznych ramion kuszącej śmierci. Aż w końcu, dzięki wyższej opatrzności, siłom czy też bogom, których nie potrafiłem rozpoznać, wróciłem do świata żywych. Do Makoto i ludzi, którzy wciąż uznawali mnie i moje czyny za legendę.

Teraz, gdy oboje trwaliśmy w tym przyciemnionym pokoju, wyciągnąłem w jego stronę zdrową dłoń i pogładziłem go po twarzy. Nie stać mnie było na żadne słowa. Choć z początku się opierał, po chwili zaakceptował ten dotyk, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Moje serce podskoczyło na myśl, że Makoto mnie nie odrzuci. _Przynajmniej nie dziś_ , myślałem. Nachyliłem się do niego, aż nasze usta połączyły się w niezdarnym pocałunku. Jego wargi były równie miękkie jak u kobiet. Sądziłem, że na próżno szukać miękkości także w jego ciele, a jednak gdy moje palce zacisnęły się na skórze Makoto, prócz twardych mięśni, wyczułem także subtelną delikatność. Miałem pojęcie o tym w jaki sposób mężczyźni zadowalają się wzajemnie, sam w pewnym stopniu tego doświadczyłem, dawno temu. Jednak tym razem, poza kojarzoną z tym niechęcią, budziły się we mnie nieznane dotąd uczucia. Zmieszania, zgorszenia i ekscytacji na myśl o tym, czego wcześniej nie robiłem.

-Pozwól mi. –szepnąłem, pewny, że tego właśnie chcę.

Pokiwał głową, a ja w półmroku pozbyłem się dzielących nas ubrań i pozwoliłem, by nasze ciała złączyły się powoli w ciepłym uścisku. A kiedy w końcu jednym ruchem w niego wszedłem, nie mogłem powstrzymać jęku. Zapanowało nade mną nieznośne gorąco. Ból mieszał się z przyjemnością. Drżałem, poruszając nieznacznie biodrami. Po chwili moje ruchy stały się jednak bardziej pewne. Nie rozumiałem w jaki sposób, ale najwyraźniej sprawiałem Makoto przyjemność. Patrzyłem na jego zaciśnięte powieki, ściągnięte brwi i krwisto zabarwione policzki. Kusiło mnie, by również oddać się samej przyjemności, ale nie chciałem zamykać oczu. Pierwszy raz naprawdę spałem z mężczyzną i z niewiadomych przyczyn pragnąłem chłonąć każde, nawet najmniejsze doznanie. Wszystkimi zmysłami. Już po chwili odnalazłem właściwy rytm i wiedziałem jak się ruszać, by zadowolić nas obu. W zamyśleniu dotarło do mnie, że spanie z mężczyzną może być równie przyjemne jak z kobietą, choć istniały także zasadnicze różnice. W tym preferencje płci. Nie miłowałem mężczyzn, jednak Makoto był moim najbliższym przyjacielem i już sama myśl o tym wystarczyła, bym czuł się lepiej.

Patrząc na niego zawładnęła mną kolejna fala żądzy i w pewnym momencie moje palce spoczęły twardo na jego podbrzuszu. W miejscu gdzie znajdywałoby się łono, gdyby takowe posiadał. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale ta myśl silnie na mnie podziałała. Przypomniałem sobie także jego dawne słowa, gdy upojony winem wyznał, że chciałby dać mi dzieci. Wyobraziłem siebie nagle jak wypełniam jego łono nasieniem i mimowolnie moje biodra przyspieszyły. Makoto wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, bo odwrócił do mnie lekko twarz, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej.

-Takeo. -szepnął, napierając w moją stronę i potęgując nasze doznania. Dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał wyprowadzały mnie z równowagi.

Westchnąłem głośno, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego podbrzuszu.

- _Makoto_. _Makotomakotomamoto_. -powtarzałem jego imię, puszczając jednocześnie wodze fantazji. Doszedłem w nim, spełniony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Na chwilę straciłem oddech. Makoto doszedł po chwili, ściskając mnie całym sobą. Krzyknąłem głucho, parę razy szarpiąc do przodu biodrami, szukając ostatnich skrawków przyjemności. Po chwili, równie zmęczony co ja, Makoto opadł na posłanie pode mną, uspokajając oddech. W końcu opuściłem jego ciało i położyłem się obok. W półmroku podziwiałem skórę Makoto, przyozdobioną kropelkami potu.

-Kocham cię. -powiedziałem szczerze, gładząc go po biodrach.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, łącząc nasze usta w krótkim pocałunku. Po chwili położyłem się niżej i wtuliłem głowę w jego pierś, czując bijące serce i ciepłą skórę. Makoto nakrył nas obu pościelą, a potem otoczył mnie ramionami. Pierwszy raz od dawna miałem tak spokojny sen.

Gdy się obudziłem, otoczył mnie jednak chłód i pustka. Makoto mnie opuścił, a ja nie wiedziałem kiedy znów go zobaczę. Ogarnął mnie wielki smutek, który musiałem w sobie zdusić, gdy tylko pojawili się wokół mnie inni. Nasza podróż do Shirakawy bez Makoto ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Każdego z siedmiu dni wierzyłem, że nie zastanę tam niczego poza grobem mojej żony. Wówczas nie będę miał przy sobie nikogo kto da mi pocieszenie, a choć wiedziałem, że znów jestem samolubny, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy w małej kaplicy ujrzałem Kaede żywą i całą. Przepłynęła przeze mnie nieopisana radość, że przynajmniej jej życie, tak jak życie Shizuki nie zostały stracone przez moją nierozwagę.

W ciągu kolejnych tygodni dowiedziałem się, że Kaede nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Obrażenia jakich doznała podczas ataku na dom Fujiwary, a wcześniej przez poronienie, przyczyniły się do niepłodności. Najwyraźniej bardzo mocno się tym zadręczała. Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie jej zazdrość o czas, który spędzałem z Makoto; to, jak bardzo chciała wówczas udowodnić, że w przeciwieństwie do niego może spełnić chociaż obowiązek żony i dać mi dziedzica. Na próżno. A teraz to już nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Czasem godzinami wpatrywała się w okno, a ja zastanawiałem się czy martwi się o to, że będę szukać nowej żony. 

Nie miałem jednak siły by o tym myśleć. Zamiast tego przez pierwsze dni jej naga czaszka, na której powoli zaczynał pojawiać się mieszek, stale przypomniała mi Makoto. Choć jego włosy powinny już sięgać ramion. Poczułem wstyd do tego ile Kaede musiała przeze mnie wycierpieć. Pragnąłem jej, ale długa rozłąka, która nas podzieliła okazała się zarówno zgubna, co zbawienna. Oddalony od niej, mogłem pomyśleć o wielu rzeczach i zdać sobie sprawę z lekkomyślności, która kierowała nami kiedy postanowiliśmy się pobrać w Terayamie. Irracjonalnej decyzji, która przyczyniła się do tak wielu śmierci. Im dłużej o tym myślałem, tym bardziej przypominały mi się słowa Kenji'ego. Czy gdyby on i Shizuka nie namówili nas na wspólną walkę, nie poczułbym do niej żaru miłości? Czy i ona, wolna od tego uczucia, spotkałaby na swojej drodze inną historię? Prawdopodobnie tak. I choć nie było sensu nad tym rozmyślać, nie mogłem przestać.

Z początku unikałem zbliżenia do Kaede, ale w końcu wziąłem ją, gdy pewnej nocy przylgnęła do mnie bez słowa. Po raz pierwszy nie czułem uniesienia, które zwykle przynosiło mi spełnienie w jej ciele. Leżąc pode mną, unikała mojego wzroku. Ja natomiast widziałem w świetle księżyca jej łzy, które skapywały wolno na pościel. Ich echo odbijało mi się w uszach aż w niej doszedłem. Z cichym westchnieniem na ustach, czując, że i moje oczy pragną ukojenia, które dają tylko łzy. Kaede nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Odwróciliśmy się od siebie, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. Nie mogłem zasnąć, czując na barkach ciężar swych win.   

Patrzyłem na obraz zawieszony na ścianie, pamiętając o słowach, które ostatnio często nawiedzały mnie podczas równie bezsennych nocy. Coraz bardziej korciło mnie, by porzucić dotychczasowe życie i odejść do świątyni w Terayamie. Malować obrazy, szukać ukojenia w naturze i poezji. Zapomnieć o intrygach świata wojowników i władców. Wiedziałem, że to tylko złudne myśli, ale fantazjowanie o nich przynosiło mi ulgę, po której byłem w stanie zmrużyć oczy na więcej niż dwie, trzy godziny. Bezustannie rozmyślałem też o Makoto. O tym co porabiał. Czy był szczęśliwy? Zastanawiałem się czy nie ściął włosów i czy żałował słów, które wyjawił przede mną w czasie swojej słabości? Czy również nie mógł zapomnieć o naszej ostatniej nocy?

Żyłem tym nie-życiem najlepiej jak umiałem, wierząc, że powoli przywracam Trzy Krainy do ładu sprzed wojen.  Cztery miesiące później przybył jednak do mnie posłaniec z niepokojącym listem. _Makoto_ , myślałem, wpatrując się w znajome pismo i starając się odszukać ukrytego sensu w nakreślone przez niego słowach. _Co się stało?_

end?


End file.
